


The Convention

by spicysoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo and Sungyeol meet at the local comic con under some unusual circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sungyeol's at comic con, just doing his thing, when he notices a cute guy dressed up as Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul getting hit on by some random stranger... It's more than obvious that the other is uncomfortable with the other guy's presence, so much so, that the other keeps looking for some escape route to use or has been trying to get someone to help him out. But it isn't until the creepy guy becomes a little bit grabby with the Kaneki Ken cosplay guy does Sungyeol decide to step in and pretend to be the other's angry boyfriend.  
> *Sungyeol's in Kingsman cosplay, Death Note cosplay, Bleach cosplay, One Piece Cosplay, or Disney related.

_Nanowrimo? Is it possible?_

Or

_Reach for the Stars: Writing Space Opera_

Quietly looking at the schedule before him, still undecided about which panel that he had wanted to see, especially since there were a couple of authors that he had wanted to listen to for both panels, Sungyeol had found himself rereading the summaries for each one multiple times. Only to find that he really couldn't come to a conclusion five minutes later, because as much as both panels had seemed interesting, he had good reasons to go to both. Especially since the nanowrimo one would be good to get some tips, while the space opera one was something that kind of aligned itself with what he had wanted to write... So it was more than a difficult decision, but knowing that he had needed to decide, he could only do the one thing that he could think of: randomly select one.

Closing his eyes while trying to forget where each panel was located on the schedule, he eventually put a finger down on the page to select which one he would go see. Opening his eyes, only to see that his finger was closest to the space opera one, Sungyeol could only breathe a sigh of relief. Because as much as he had wanted to go to the other panel, this one would probably benefit him more and he could always get some tips about nanowrimo online and that he was just being a bit obtuse about it. Plus, at least with this one, he could see Peter F. Hamilton and the guy that had written the Red Rising trilogy, so all in all, it was probably a win that he had decided to go to this one instead of the other. 

Figuring that he would need to tell his friend where he was going since he was sure Woohyun would rather spend some time looking at the merchandise than go to an author panel or find his way and see one of the speakers, he found himself turning to his friend. The guy was already giving him a knowing smile as soon as Sungyeol had looked at him, "Finally figured which one you wanted to do?" 

While Sungyeol could only nod, "Yeah, I'm gonna go to the space opera one... It's sad I'll miss Terry Brooks at the other one, but the space opera one is something I'm interested in, so it's probably better for me to see that one instead, you know?" 

"I figured you'd choose that one, but I never thought you'd leave it up to chance... But I guess the space opera one was in the stars for you... Haha get it, in the stars?"

Giving a small smile and a shake of his head at Woohyun's awful pun, Sungyeol found himself giving a sigh, "If we weren't best friends, I'd probably disown you for all the shitty puns you make... I don't know how you think they're any good..."

"They're plenty good - Dongwoo at least laughs at them..." 

"Dongwoo laughs at everything though, so he doesn't count." 

Seeing the other give him a small glare - nothing too serious, Woohyun could only shake his head, "Whatever man, you just have a shitty sense of humor." 

Rolling his eyes at the other's words, Sungyeol was quick to give, "Those puns are awful, but you think what you want to think, alright," before he was looking at his watch, "And I'll let you think what you want since I have twenty minutes to walk to the other side of the building to get to the panel I want to go to... You want to come, or should I assume you want to stay up here some more?"

"Nah, I'll be fine up here. I actually want to check out some of the Teen Titans art that I saw the other day, so you go do you and we can meet up once you're done." 

"Whatever floats your boat, but yeah, see you in an hour and a half." Sungyeol bid with a wave, while Woohyun could only shake his head before he was walking to the second floor where all the merchandise was located. Might as well make the best use of his time, especially since he and Sungyeol would be listening to actor panels for the next couple of days. 

xxxxxx

"Where is room 504?" Myungsoo softly muttered to himself as he quietly followed the signs to where the 500's conference rooms were. He hoped to be seated in room 504 with a couple of minutes to spare before the panel would start, but with him going around in circles and being sidetracked by all the cosplay that he was seeing, despite it just being a Friday, Myungsoo was getting a little worried. But not enough to really stop himself from taking pictures of other  people's cosplay or letting other people take pictures of his as well.

His cosplay was n othing too fancy since he was saving his best cosplay outfit for Saturday, but he had styled his hair to resemble Kaneki Ken's from Tokyo Ghoul, while also wearing the matching eye patch and outfit that the character had worn in the manga to complete his look, he still thought he looked pretty good. Because as much as he may not have spent as much time collecting the right gear and making his outfit like he had done for the one he was wearing on Saturday, he still wanted to look good. It was comic con and Myungsoo had wanted to go all out due to it being his first year there and with him wanting to try cosplay at least once, he couldn't help but dress up as different characters for every day that he was there. Especially since it was a lot of fun and all the comments that he had received so far had made him feel really good. The other people at the convention didn't care about him liking anime or taking fandom way too seriously at times, because most were like him and it was cool to be in a place where he felt like he could be accepted. So it was definitely a nice feeling to have as he walked around. 

Because as much as Myungsoo didn't care what others had thought when it came to him - okay, he tried not to care about those things, it still had hurt to hear the occasional person trash talk the things that he loved or look at him weirdly because he had liked something that others usually didn't normally like... Sure, a lot of geeky things were becoming more mainstream these days, but there were still plenty of people that would look unfavorably to the things that Myungsoo had liked. So being at this convention with all these people enjoying the various panels, the merchandise room, and all the cosplay that people had dressed themselves in, Myungsoo couldn't help but feel like he was in heaven or something.  Sure, he had felt a little lonely going to this thing by himself, but so far, everything that he had done so far had been fun and that was all he could really ask for. 

So continuing his way to the space opera panel to see Pierce Brown, Myungsoo couldn't help but be surprised when he had felt someone suddenly touch his butt. Whipping himself around to see who had done it, silently hoping that it had been an accident and that he had just been feeling things, Myungsoo quickly found himself facing another man - someone quite a bit older than him and in some creepy horror costume that had easily caused Myungsoo to jump up in fright,  "OH! You scared me..."

While the man could only give him a smile that had looked beyond creepy, especially in the get up he was wearing, Myungsoo eventually heard the man say, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to do that... You okay?" 

Wondering if he had been mistaken with the man touching his butt, especially since it could have been anyone with how much traffic the convention had gotten so far, Myungsoo could only give a shaky smile back, "Um... Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine... I thought - no, I'm sorry - I'm just going to-"

Only for the other to frown at what he was saying, only for recognition to flash across his features before he was breaking off into another smile, quick to interrupt his rambling, "Now that I look at you, you look great! Who are you cosplaying as, if you don't mind me asking?"

Confusion running through him, but the other's demeanor making him feel more than odd - like something wasn't right, Myungsoo couldn't help but shakily answer, hoping this would be one of the last things he would say before he could run off,  "Um... K-Kaneki Ken from a manga called Tokyo Ghoul... It's one of my favorites."

"Really? Wow, that's so cool... Is it possible to get a quick picture because you definitely have one of the better cosplays at this thing... Like you look amazing."

Feeling chills run up his spine at the way the other man was looking at him, especially when it was being punctuated by his words as well, Myungsoo couldn't help but feel the need to run away. Because as much as the man was wearing a creepy costume, he seemed beyond creepy as well and Myungsoo usually didn't do that well with strangers. Especially those that were looking at him as if he were a piece of meat instead of a person - the man made him feel sligtly degraded and while Myungsoo felt that it could have just been an overactive imagination, something told him it wasn't. But not wanting to hurt the other's feelings, especially if what he was getting from the other man was wrong, Myungsoo could only give a shaky smile that probably looked more like a grimace than a smile back, "I guess..."

Only for the other smile even broader, "What about your name? And you going to any cool panels at the moment? Maybe we're going to the same one? If we are, we should walk together!" 

"I-um... It's uh... It's..." Myungsoo couldn't help but start off, only to feel more nervous as time went on, especially since he didn't want to give the other his name. But with the other giving him an expectant look - A look that had kind of looked crazy as well, especially since it felt like Myungsoo had no choice but to give the other his name if he had wanted to leave, Myungsoo eventually ended the sentence in a whisper, eyes squeezing themselves shut as he had done so, fear running through him as he gave, "Myungsoo... It's Myungsoo." 

While the man before him could only chuckle before reaching out to touch him on the shoulder, camera in hand, "Let's take a picture and then you can tell me if you're going to any panels... I've been looking for a guy like you to hang out with all day!" 

Eyes widening in shock at the other's words, Myungsoo found himself frantically looking around, only to be blinded as soon as the other man had pulled him closer to take a picture, phone flashing as it did so. Myungsoo could only rub his eye, suddenly blind, as he had stumbled away... He really needed to get away or better yet, find some help. But when the other had grabbed onto him, grip hot across his arm, while his vision was slow to clear from the bright light of the camera's flash, Myungsoo's heart was quick to sink down to his stomach when he had realized that everyone surrounding him was too busy doing their own thing to really notice what was going on, he felt scared. And with his throat suddenly feeling as if something had been caught in it, making it feel as if he couldn't speak up and ask for someone around him to help, Myungsoo couldn't help but panic.

Trying to pull away from the other man, only for the other to hold onto him even tighter, while also pulling him into the opposite direction of where Myungsoo had wanted to go, Myungsoo didn't know what to do... But he knew what he wanted. He wanted this to stop and for the man to go away and to never talk to him again, but as the seconds started to pass, he felt like none of that was going to happen...

And then it did.

xxxxxx

Ears perking up at the sound of a shaky voice - a contrast to all the fun that was going on around him, Sungyeol couldn't help but look around to see where the voice had come from. Especially since it sounded a bit scared and wary of what was going on - two things that Sungyeol wouldn't expect to hear, especially at a convention that was supposed to be fun.

Tuning out the random conversations about superheroes, video games, and science fiction books, Sungyeol eventually found what he was looking for a moment later when he had noticed two men, one that was in their late thirties and another that was most likely around his age, off to the side of the hall. Noticing an exit sign that was most likely for a door that led outside, Sungyeol couldn't help but narrow his eyes. Because as much as the older man was talking excitedly and looked rather comfortable, the other did not. In fact, the younger man in the Kaneki Ken cosplay - cutest Kaneki Ken he had seen all day - looked positively nervous. And with the other constantly looking around, anxiety written in his eyes, and looking as if this was the last thing that he had wanted to do... It didn't take long for Sungyeol's feet to start moving.

But it wasn't until the other was roughly grabbing onto the other's arm, blinding him with his camera's flash, and trying to pull him away to the door that was barely a couple of feet away from them - no one noticing what was happening or the people around them were too cowardly to do anything - Sungyeol was swift to quicken his pace. Hand roughly pulling the man's hand away from the younger male, only to push him away until the other was a good couple of feet away from them, Sungyeol couldn't help but yell, "What the hell were you doing to my boyfriend? Because it didn't look very good to me! In fact, it looked like you were trying to do something that you shouldn't be doing - Haven't you seen the signs, cosplay doesn't give you the right to sexually harrass people and it definitely does not give you the right to sexually harrass my boyfriend." 

Looking beyond angry in his getup, dark suit showing off the long lines of his body, but leaving little to the imagination with how fitted it was - Sungyeol was proud of the muscles that he had been able to achieve throughout the years and it was definitely working in his favor. Especially since the older man looked positively angry for getting caught, never mind, being the main player in a huge scene that he had wanted to avoid. Because if he had known the cute dark haired man had a boyfriend - an angry and fit looking one at that, he would have never have touched the younger man. And with the boyfriend laying into him, calling him the scum of the earth and telling him off for how gross it was to prey on others at comic con - no, anywhere, really, it wasn't long before the suited man was calling the attention of a nearby security guard. 

While Myungsoo, slightly in shock from what had just happened, could only watch the events continue to unfold before him.  Eyes drawn to his savior - a super cute guy in specs, a nice suit, and umbrella in hand; obvious Kingsman cosplay and probably one of the most handsome guys that he had ever seen - Myungsoo couldn't help but stare at the other man in awe. Especially since the other man had been unafraid to help him out, let alone tear into the older man for his disgusting behavior, Myungsoo had found himself being even more impressed when the suited man went on to deal with the security guard with ease, easily taking care of things without having Myungsoo have to tell the guard everything that had happened. Myungsoo couldn't help but be relieved, because as much as Myungsoo should have spoken up - said something, anything really, it was hard to form words. And all he could do was tell the security guard that his 'boyfriend' was right and that the older man had been bothering him when he had just been trying to mind his own business.

While the older man, angry at the turn of events, was unable to stop himself from calling the two of them names and telling the security guard that the two of them were wrong and that Myungsoo had actually came onto him. Face turning a bit green at that thought, the security guard had been able to put two and two together with the looks that both young men had given him, it wasn't long before he was turning to the older man, telling him to shut up before forcing him down the hall , leaving Myungsoo and Sungyeol alone. 

Not knowing what to do now, but knowing that he had needed to say something - to thank his savior, even if he was a lot more nervous than he had been seconds before, Myungsoo could only shut his mouth when the suited man had given an angry sigh. 

"Ugh, the guard should have at least asked you if you were okay or at least given you the chance to talk to the police or something if you wanted to press charges... You had gotten sexually harrassed and if I wasn't here or if no one had stood up and done something... Something worse could have happened!"

Turning pale at the thought, because Myungsoo knew that something worse could have easily happened to him, Myungsoo was just glad the creepy man was gone. He didn't want to deal with the other anymore than he had too and while he could have reported the man, Myungsoo didn't want to deal with that either, especially since nothing would have come of it. Because as much as the man had touched his butt and had tried to do something to him, this suited man that was angry on his behalf, had stopped him before that could even happen. There was no point reporting something that hadn't happened yet and Myungsoo had just wanted to enjoy the rest of his time at comic con without having to think about what the creepy man had just done. Especially since the other was probably in the mist of being kicked out from the convention, so Myungsoo was most likely safe from that man for the rest of the weekend. 

The event had been scary and Myungsoo felt a little sick thinking about it, but Myungsoo didn't want to comment on it or let it ruin the rest of his time here. So as nice as it was for the man before him to be angry, he didn't need to be. Myungsoo could take care of himself and as much as someone may claim otherwise, no one is usually expecting to be groped at one of these things and Myungsoo would just be more vigilant of others and their motives. He had been caught off guard, he'd just be a little more careful from that point on. 

While Sungyeol, still a bit angry about what had just happened, but slowly realizing that the younger man in Kaneki Ken cosplay wasn't looking the best, he quickly dialed that anger down. Because as much as what had happened was angering, it also wasn't his place to get so worked up either, especially when the younger man had most likely wanted to forget everything that had just happened and enjoy his time here. And with the younger male, nervously switching his balance from foot to foot, while looking down at the floor, looking quite small despite being a couple of inches shorter than himself, Sungyeol could only let go of his anger with a sigh, "Sorry... I didn't mean to get this worked up, nor did I mean to tell that man or the security guard that I was boyfriend either. But I had thought that it would help if I did, so I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. Hell, you may actually have a boyfriend and I just made things awkward for you or something... But anyway, are you okay? That guy didn't hurt or scare you too bad?"

Shaking his head, Myungsoo could only reply, "I-I'm okay. I'm just thankful that you helped out, I-I really appreciate it. I had really thought that no one was going to come, so thank you... Is there any way that I can repay you?" 

Giving the other a small smile, while clamping down on the need to reach out and run his hand through the other's hair in a calming gesture, Sungyeol was quick to give, "It wasn't a problem, I'm just glad you're okay and just hopefully, your con experience hasn't been ruined by that scumbag. And really, no need to thank me that much, I was just doing the right thing."

Wanting to shake his head no and tell the other that he had done him a great service, especially since there were plenty of people that had done nothing and hadn't cared, Myungsoo eventually gave, "Well, if you change your mind, I can get you some ice cream or something... I just want to make sure you know that I'm thankful for your help." 

"I think I can manage without it," Sungyeol quipped, only for Myungsoo to nod, "Okay, just thought I'd let you know." 

Not knowing what to say or do next, especially since Myungsoo was quite the awkward kitten on a good day, Myungsoo could only look at his watch and mildly curse, "Oh man, the panel! It's going to start... I've got to go, I - uh, thank you, but I don't want to miss this. Maybe I'll see you later? And if you still want ice cream or donuts or something, just tell me, I'll get you some as thanks. Bye!" Giving Sungyeol a bow, going so low that Sungyeol had thought the other was going to fall over, Sungyeol could only watch the other man trip over himself as he quickly walked the other way. 

Looking down at his watch himself, Sungyeol's eyes could only widen in surprise as well, "Less than two minutes until the panel starts, I better get a move on as well." 

Neither one had expected to meet the other again, especially with a convention so big, the two could only count their losses as they went their seperate ways - At least, that's what they had thought.

xxxxxx

Giving a sigh of relief, glad to have found the room that he was looking for in record time, the panel having been pushed back a couple of five minutes, Myungsoo was glad to know that he hadn't missed anything. Especially since this was one of the only panels that he had wanted to see that day, never mind that weekend, so he couldn't help but be relieved at being able to make this panel despite what had happened moments earlier. Closing his eyes while slouching until he was low and almost hanging off his chair, Myungsoo could only patiently wait until the panel would start.  Only for a minute or so to pass before a familiar sound had decided to permeate itself through the air, Myungsoo couldn't help but wonder what or who it was. 

Opening his eyes and turning to where the sound was coming from, Myungsoo couldn't help but be surprised by the person that had appeared in front of him. While the other could only give him a small, almost sheepish smile as he softly gave, "Long time no see." 

While Myungsoo, who had thought that he was never going to see the other again, could only look at the other plop himself down right next to him. The other chuckling at the look that had passed his face, it wasn't long before the suited man was giving, "Hopefully this seat wasn't taken and if it was, we'll just have to tell them we're sorry... But before I forget, I didn't get to introduce myself, never thought I'd need too, but the name's Sungyeol, Lee Sungyeol, if you want it." 

Nerves running through him at the confidence that Sungyeol was sporting, especially since Myungsoo hadn't expected to meet someone as handsome as Sungyeol, never mind be rescued by the other man, Myungsoo was unable to stop the pink color from spreading across his cheeks. But knowing that he needed to say something - anything, even if it was awkward as hell, Myungsoo responded with his name and another round of words filled with gratitude that Sungyeol couldn't help but wave the younger man off with another smile. It wasn't long before the two were interrupted by the beginning of the panel, authors quickly introducing themselves and their work, the two were quick to quiet down and listen to what the authors had to say. 

And hour or so later, Myungsoo couldn't help but be surprised  when Sungyeol, the older male having found the younger man to be even more adorable due to the other constantly getting excited about something that one of his favorite authors had said - eyes lighting up like stars or something equally as bright, had asked him if he had wanted to hang out for the rest of the day - maybe even the rest of comic con if he had wanted too, Myungsoo had found himself unable to say no. Because as much as Sungyeol had saved him and Myungsoo was grateful, Myungsoo couldn't help but want to get to know the other a little better. Even if it was something short and sweet and something that was just related to the con, Myungsoo had gladly taken the other's offer. 

There was no reason not too, especially since, two days later, the two had exchanged numbers and had decided to keep in touch. But what had been even more surprising, two weeks later, the two found each other once again, but this time, the two were at university and had needed to use the same book for one of their assignments...

The two could only chalk things up to the world being so small that it was inevitable for them to meet again, but when a couple of more months had passed, the two having gotten closer, it was even more inevitable for the two of them to go out and go out they did. And when comic con had decided to roll around again, a year having passed since the last, the two couldn't help but go once again. But this time, they had went in couple cosplay and had an even better time than the last, because not only were comic cons supposed to be fun, but there had been no repeats of the previous year as well. 

Fun was expected and fun was definitely had and both were quite thankful for that. 

 

 


End file.
